Microbial fermentation produces a number of industrially-relevant compounds that may be used as feedstock for a diverse range of applications for polymer manufacture. Compounds of interest are generated as components of broth and off-gas exiting a fermentation vessel as product streams. Fermentation broth and off-gas are complex mixtures containing a wide range of components with very different characteristics, such as cellular biomass, insoluble solids, water, organic matter, inorganic and organic ions, and incondensable gases. The challenge lies in isolating product compounds from the various impurities, while minimizing time and energy costs associated with processing.